Helping a Kid
by Ignisha
Summary: Sequel to Finding a Kid. Life's been good, I'll admit that. Sure I've been going around, helping this one kid with his all-girls classroom. Now I'm just wondering around, helping the kid with his class train to become a Magister Magi. How hard can it be?


Ignisha: This is a warning, before you even take a peek down there, make sure to read this bad-boy's prequel: Finding a Kid. That is all, and START!

Naruto: Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!...

* * *

Helping a Kid

* * *

I yawned, taking a look around. Finding out that I was in a train, I blinked. Remembering what happened on the last day of what appeared to be Chibi-Nagi's class's Field Trip, I smirked.

* * *

(FLASH BACK!)

"Naruto-san please put me down!"

I cringed at the volume as I glared at Chibi-Nagi, who I was carrying fireman style. "Oh shut up Chibi-Nagi, why would I put you down when you're hardly even in any shape to walk?"

Chibi-Nagi pouted. Which was a really priceless to see. "B-but, honestly, I'm alright!"

I shook my head in annoyance. "Even if you say you're ok, I can tell if you're ok or not, and you're not, so just deal with it."

"B-but, what if my students see me!"

"So what if they see you?"

"NARUTO-SAN!~"

"Ah shut up!"

I could tell that as me and Chibi-Nagi were arguing; Taku-chan, Hanyou-chan, and a bunch of Chibi-Nagi's students were staring at me and Chibi-Nagi with surprise. Well, except Chibi-chan (1), she was just laughing.

Sighing in annoyance as I finally backed my head hard enough to knock Chibi-Nagi out of the light bulb, I looked up, blinking as I saw a bunch of girls staring at the two of us with faces that would literally scream "What are they doing…?" kind of look.

Raising a brow, I couldn't help but raise two fingers, saluting them. "Yo…"

I watched as they looked at our group, then back in the hotel that they were in front of. They looked back at us, back in, at us, back in. Getting irritated, I walked up to them and peeked over their shoulders, raising a brow as there were a bunch of poorly made clones of the group who were behind me. Looking back and raising a brow, I saw Hanyou-chan fidgeting in embarrassment.

"_Must be those Kami Bunshins (2) I've heard about… kinda like, uh… Konan's…?"_

I merely shrugged as everyone tried to determine what was going on.

* * *

(Later…)

I yawned out loud after sending Chibi-Nagi back to bed. Man that kid's torture... Was I really that annoying when I was little and still human? Eh, whatever, at least his students are something else.

Well, except for that blonde one. She gives me the creeps, complaining to me about how I was holding Chibi-Nagi. Damn... she's worse than Hebi-Teme (3) was against Sasuke... Ugh... don't tell me that she's a Shotakon (4)... She's giving us Blondies a bad name...

Anyway, after being asked a lot of questions by Nisshi-chan (5), which I ignored, I left and headed for the baths.

Why?

What are you talking about? I've been running around straight from Wales all the way to Kyoto, Japan for two weeks straight and you're asking me why? Jeez, leave it to the professionals to ask why, why this, why that.

* * *

(Baths...)

"Ah... that hits the spot..." I mumbled out, placing my whole face under water. As I sat on the bath, I could feel today's burdens hitting in and I immediately slept while hitting the baths.

* * *

(Later...)

I woke up by sounds of girls chatting and the sound of water rushing. Immediately knowing what it was, I woke up silently and sank, swimming behind a rock to hide myself. Memories of accidentally waking up or falling into the women's bath will forever be etched into my memory.

I shivered as I took a small peek, struggling against my urge to go over there and screw every girl there right now. I looked to the side and saw another girl.

"Nisshi-chan...?"

I shook my head as I watched the girls bathe. Again, I had to fight my urges as Tenjuu-chan suddenly sensed my killer intent as she twirled around. I quickly ducked, not before hearing a quick snap of something and a scream of the girls yelling out to Nisshi-chan.

Using this diversion, I quickly used Shunshin and sped myself out of the bath and grabbed my clothes, changing quickly. As soon as I finished, I simply jumped out of the changing room just as Nisshi-chan came into view.

I continued walking until I walked into something I really didn't want to see right now. I stared with my demonic hormones acting up just as Nisshi-chan took a picture of five semi-dressed girls, one of them being Shota-chan (6).

Running out of the hall, I heard some crashes and used Shunshin to investigate. What I saw would either be the most hilarious thing I saw, or the most awkward thing. Hearing another snap, I looked over the group of girls to see Nisshi-chan taking another picture, then running away, Chuugoku-chan running after her.

After thinking that Nisshi-chan is obviously trying to either stalk me or just take random pictures, I stumbled upon another group of girls dressing two short girls in yukatas and a lot of makeup. Hearing another snap, I groaned as I saw Nisshi-chan taking another picture.

I watched in annoyance as Nisshi-chan ran for it as Chuugoku-chan and Zenhan-chan (7) as well as Kouhan-chan (8) run after said reporter. Tired as hell, I left the area and headed for Chibi-Nagi's room. I walked up to the door, and not taking the time to knock, allowed myself to walk in. I walked in to see Taku-chan, Chibi-Nagi, Hanyou-chan and Konoka-chan laying on their futons, resting. I smiled at the view, reminded me of the good days with my friends.

Though those memories went flying out as I walked over and kicked Chibi-Nagi.

"OW! N-naruto-san! Wh-what was that for?"

I grinned. "I came here to tell you about something you should have known about last night, seeing as the others didn't want to tell you... right?" I said, eyeing the other girls, making them look away in shame.

Chibi-Nagi tilted his head in confusion. "Tell me what?"

I grinned as the girls shook their head in a "no" fashion. I ignored it as I simply said:

"You're now a Hanyou..."

Chibi-Nagi then had the most stupidest and funniest face I have ever seen in my whole life, his mouth open like a gasping fish and his eyes as wide and circled as a zombie. Suddenly, it clicked to him as he shouted, "EEEEEHHH!"

I quickly shut his mouth shut just as Chibi-chan came entering in, declaring that they go around to sightsee. I ignored the rest as I quickly placed Chibi-Nagi into a headlock. "If you want to live, I suggest that you stay quiet about this Hanyou business until we're alone, got it?" I whispered with a hint of K.I.

Chibi-Nagi quickly complied.

I sighed as I let go, turning to the others to see them staring at us in confusion. I waved them off as I left in a flash of yellow, surprising them.

* * *

(Later...)

I stood next to Eishun as he smoked. I frowned. "Never knew you smoked..."

Eishun chuckled. "My wife suggested that I would look... 'Cool' if I do..."

I snorted as Chibi-Nagi and the rest came into view. The looks on their faces were priceless, so much that it actually made me wish that I had a Sharingan (9) to memorize the faces.

I sighed as I walked towards Nagi's... well, old holiday house as they would put it. I quickly, and almost, ripped the door out and went inside, not really interested in sightseeing his house after seeing over a hundred times. I watched as bored as I was as the kids looked around the house with anticipation and delight.

I rolled my eyes as some of the girls complimented on the books. Tch, don't really see what's so good about it.

I walked around to see Honya-chan (11) and E-chan (12) look over a few books. I looked over their shoulders to see that they were reading a copy of one of my favorite books (can't believe I just said that).

"Hey, I've been looking for this for like... forever. Dammit Nagi, this was where you hid it huh?"

E-chan looked at me in confusion. "Uh... Excuse me mister but I was looking at that first..."

I quickly hit her on the forehead with a finger. "First of all, E-chan, NEVER call me 'mister', hell I'm only 18 in Human years... Secondly, this book first belonged to me, so I guess that gives me the right to take the first look after not seeing it for two years." I declared, making E-chan blush at the nickname, before Nomu-chan (12) asked, "What do you mean by 'Human years'...?"

I quickly noticed my mistake and cursed. "Uh... well, that's a story for another day, a funny story actually, hahahaha..." I said, trying to hide the fact that I'm actually a demon. I gently placed the book down and walked off. I took the stairs and noticed Chibi-Nagi and the others discuss something about Nagi with Eishun-baka.

I walked in on them and peeked over their shoulders to see an old picture of me and Nagi and the rest of the Ala Rubra.

"Hey, that brings back old memories! Remember Eishun? Back at during that Mage War?"

Eishun chuckled nervously as the girls and Chibi-Nagi looked at the picture before looking back at me. They quickly pointed at me and shouted, "You're also Negi (-kun's)/my father's friend too!"

I sighed while scratching my head. "Took you that long to notice? How did you think I knew Eishun?"

Taku-chan shakily pointed at me. "B-b-b-b-b-but..."

I groaned. "Look, if this is about me biting Chibi-Nagi, then forget it. We're here to talk about Nagi, not my personal life, right?"

The others nodded as Eishun started talking about his past with Nagi and about the War. I quickly diverted my eyes to the door and noticed Nomi-chan. I quickly smirked and turned back to Eishun just as he stated that the date of death for Nagi was 1993, which I snorted at.

No one really noticed, as they were too focused on Eishun, but I was sure that both Eishun and Chibi-chan noticed. She was about to say something just as Nisshi-chan came in and suggested that we take a photo. Chibi-chan immediately denied, but I quickly grabbed her by the waist and carried her fireman-style and walked downstairs, ignoring her rant about putting her down.

I placed her down and held her with one hand as Nisshi-chan readied the camera; at least I think that was it.

There was a snap and the picture was taken. I immediately let go and ran for it as Chibi-chan ran after me, declaring that I was dead.

"Hahaha, come on Chibi-chan, surely you can do better than that!"

"Get back down here so I can properly kill you and **did you just call me 'Chibi-chan' AGAIN!"**

The others watched us in amazement as we continued to play tag.

* * *

(The next Morning...)

In the end, I stayed with the others and even offered to help them go back home without any troubles. As we were waiting for the train, Nisshi-chan came up to me and asked who I was.

I grinned.

"Oh yeah, didn't really introduced myself yet. Let's see, I should go for the old introductions for good time's... My name's Uzumaki Naruto. My likes and dislikes..." I looked up before looking back down, continuing. "My dreams are... you guys are too young to hear that... My hobbies are... well, I have a lot... So yeah, that's me...!"

I amusingly looked at the girls' faces, knowing exactly what they are thinking _"The only thing we learned was his name..."_

I then watched in amazement as one of the teachers with large boobs asked for Chibi-Nagi for help and watched with further amusement as Chibi-Nagi tripped over his own bag, making a comical replica of Nagi when he's on the mood.

* * *

(Now...)

I sighed at the memory as I stood up and stretched looking around and noticing that everyone was asleep. I quietly chuckled at the view of Taku-chan and Chibi-Nagi sleeping with Chibi-Nagi's head on Taku-chan's shoulders. I quickly stole Nisshi-chan's camera and took a quick picture of it.

"_Blackmail... gotta love it..."_

* * *

(Later on...)

I quickly exited Konoemon's office, yawing after that loooooooong discussion about Nagi's whereabouts and his favor to me. I quickly used Hiraishin and teleported outside of Chibi-Nagi's bedroom. Not knowing what was in for me, I quickly went in, not bothering to knock again.

I went in to find that it was empty. Well, except for scribbles at the top side of some dresser. I looked up the bunk beds and found a person sleeping on it. Figuring that it was Chibi-Nagi, I quickly jumped on the bed and lightly tapped his forehead.

Hm, never knew he had orange hair. Eh, wait...

I quickly regretted waking whoever it was because the GIRL on the bed opened her eyes, blushing, and guess what the first thing she sees is...

"KYYAAAAAA!"

I quickly dodged the swipe of Harisen (13) and got off the bed.

"Whoa whoa, hold it Taku-chan!"

"Hold it! Why the hell would I hold it when I found a GUY on my BED! Although for once, I'm glad it wasn't Negi glomping me..."

I blinked at the last statement before dodging another swipe, jumping to where that space was and finding Chibi-Nagi studying that map that Eishun gave him. Seeing the bowl of chocolates, I quickly grabbed one and threw it at Taku-chan, hoping it would calm her down. That is, before taking an actual whiff on the said-chocolate.

"Oh shit-...!"

Too late, the chocolate landed on Taku-chan's mouth and she ate it, gulping it and glaring at me at the same time. There was a slight pause before the two of us heard the doorbell. I quickly went to the door before Taku-chan could do anything and opened the door, shocked to see Shota-chan and Nisshi-chan behind it.

"What the... Shota-chan, Nisshi-chan, the hell are you guys doing here?"

Shota-chan ignored me and went straight for Chibi-Nagi. Figures. Nisshi-chan on the other hand began questioning me about why I was in said-brat's room. I shrugged, wanting to meet my favorite niece.

She raised a brow as more girls came walking in, asking for Chibi-Nagi. I groaned. This is the whole Nagi thing all over again. I swear, these two are alike in soooooo many ways.

Anyways, I watched in amusement as about a third... no, maybe fourth of Chibi-Nagi's students were all around his room, looking around, giving Chibi-Nagi some things...

I, of course, helped Konoka-chan prepare some tea and drinks. It was then I suddenly remember what I came here for.

"Hey Chibi-Nagi!"

All attention was then turned to me. I immediately regretted shouting out.

"... Meet me outside when this is over, got it?"

Chibi-Nagi stared at me for a bit before nodding. I then said farewell be ruffling Konoka-chan's hair, and leaving. Though not before hearing stomps and asking of questions to Konoka-chan and Chibi-Nagi.

It was then I heard-...

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

I watched in amusement as Taku-chan kicked everyone out and slammed the door. Temper issues... MY TYPE!

"Hey, it's that guy from earlier!"

I immediately regretted not using Hiraishin as I ran from a mob of girls.

* * *

(Later...)

After losing the mob, I decided to annoy Chibi-chan again, so I headed for her hou-... cottage, more like. As I reached there, I noticed a faint amount of Magic, both of which were Chibi-Nagi and Taku-chan.

Wondering what was up; I went inside to witness Chibi-Nagi asking Chibi-chan to be her apprentice.

Wait.

Apprentice...?

All eyes were on me as I struggled to regain my stature... trying hard not to laugh, and clutching my sides in pain at the same time.

"What the... Uzumaki, why the hell are you here! Never mind that, how did you get here!"

I only continued to laugh as I reached for Chibi-Nag. "You know, if you wanted a master, you coulda just come to me. See, Chibi-chan is more of an Ice affinity. You have Wind right?"

Chibi-Nagi nodded, making me grin wider.

"I'm the same, so you coulda just ask me for help and maybe I could lend some strong Wind spells, not to mention I gotta up your physique... Your dad was even more built than this the last time I saw him..."

This got Chibi-chan and Chibi-Nagi's attention.

"Y-you saw my father...?"

I scoffed.

"Saw him? I was particularly the last one to see him before he, you know, 'disappear'..." I claimed, making the quotes sign.

I suddenly felt a hand grabbing my sleeves, pulling me up to the sniffing face of Dark Evangel herself.

**"****Where is that blasted man...? Where was he when you last saw him...?** Sniff..."

I grinned wider and evilly. "Now why would I give away such an easy task and answer to such an evil little girl like you?"

**"****Cause I can screw you up, and you know it!"**

"Hoh...? You wanna screw me? You dirty little girl..."

I watched in amusement as Chibi-chan immediately blushed like a tomato.

"Th-wh-that-no... THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU PERVERTED FOX!"

I grinned like a madman. "Anyway, where were we about being an apprentice?"

That brought Chibi-chan back as she turned her attention back to Chibi-Nagi, suggesting that if Chibi-Nagi wanted to be her apprentice, than he would have to lick her feet.

I watched in amusement as Taku-chan whacked Chibi-chan with her Harisen, completely ignoring her Shinshou-level barrier. I watched in further amusement as Chibi-chan asked if Taku-chan was falling for Chibi-Nagi, which said-girl started denying on. The two started arguing and Taku-chan settled it with another whack of the Harisen.

Getting enough of the fight that has now arouse, I walked over there and simply grabbed the two, separating them and holding them up high.

"Hey, if you two are gonna act like stupid children fighting over a stupid little kid, then may I suggest doing it when said-kid's not here?"

Taku-chan turned to me, blushing. "Th-that's not it you idiot! Now let go of me!"

"Not till you say sorry to each other..."

This time, Chibi-chan glared at me. "Wh-what...?"

"I said: I will not let you go until you apologize to each other, or do I have to go to Level 5?"

Chibi-chan immediately shivered at the comment, mumbling a "Sorry..." Taku-chan on the other hand continued to struggle.

Sighing, I let go of Chibi-chan and, holding Taku-chan fireman style, I left the room, grabbing a chair and a few ropes along the way...

* * *

(3rd P.O.V.)

Eva watched Naruto walk outside with Asuna on his shoulders.

"Oh boy, Kagurazaka is gonna get it now..."

Negi blinked in confusion. "R-really...?"

Eva nodded. "Y'ssee, sniff, when Uzumaki's annoyed or angry, he puts it in levels, all the way up to ten. He does that so to not kill anything too fast or too slow, and such, has to put levels. The highest I ever seen was level 5, and that's really... ugh..." She trailed off, shivering and blushing at the same time.

Suddenly, a scream was heard as Negi and Chachamaru shocked. Eva just grabbed a pillow and covered her ears, not wanting to hear anymore.

"KYAAAA! Wh-what the hell are you doing! L-let me go! Untie me! W-wait... Wh-what are you gonna do with your fingers...! W-wait! N-not down there! W-wait! K-KYAAAAAAA!"

After several minutes of screaming, which both Negi and Chachamaru depicted as Asuna's, the door opened to reveal a blushing and visibly shaking Asuna, and Naruto who was humming and wiping his fingers dried.

"Ah, Level Five, gotta love it..." Naruto announced.

* * *

(Naruto P.O.V.)

"A-ano... N-naruto-san, just what did you do to Asuna-san...?"

I watched in amusement as Taku-chan immediately grabbed Negi and shook her blushing head really fast.

"Y-y-y-y-YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"

I looked at Chibi-chan to see her visibly shaking against my gaze. I smirked, leaning forward, whispering huskily, "Now don't think I forgot out promise just yet... I just need the right mood and time to do it... But remember this... It's gonna be a loooong 13 hour ride..."

I smirked at the look on Chibi-chan's face as it brighten up real red. I ruffled her hair and left, intending to explain to Chibi-Nagi about his new stature.

* * *

(Later...)

After sending a clone to Nagi via teleportation, I found Chibi-Nagi in the library with E-chan and Nomi-chan. Taku-chan was also nearby, as the four checked the map that Eishun gave them.

Anyway, I walked along the ceiling as I noticed Honya-chan walking up the stairs, carrying what looked like juice boxes. I watched in amusement as Chibi-Nagi and Honya-chan greeted each other with noticeable blushes and decided to surprise them.

"Yo!"

"AH! N-naruto-san! H-how are you-...!"

I grinned as I witnessed the girls and Chibi-Nagi's surprised faces as to how I was walking upside down, that was, before seeing Taku-chan's brightly blushing face as she stared at me.

Raising a brow, I walked upside down towards her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Oi, Taku-chan, you ok? You look like as if you have a fever..."

"Wh-... I don't have a fever, and I do not like you!" She blurted out, stomping like a storm out of the library.

I stared after her, confused, before remembering the Chocolate Love Potion. I grinned.

This is gonna be fun, even for me.

* * *

(Later...)

I walked around some more before spotting Chibi-Nagi and Taku-chan walking towards me, unaware that I was in front of them. I grinned, a plan hatching up.

* * *

(Asuna P.O.V.)

Ugh... dammit... dammit, dammit, dammit...! I can't stop thinking about that stupid whisker what's-his-name...! Ever since I ate that chocolate, I can't stop thinking about it!

And after that "Level Five" thing or whatever... I shivered. That would forever be etched into my mind...! Ugh, who knew he was a pervert... But still... he was pretty "cool" during the trip, helping Eva-chan and rescuing Konoka and the rest of us at the same time...

WAIT A MINUTE! Dammit! Why can't I stop thinking about him!

"HEY! Taku-chan, Chibi-Nagi!"

Oh no... not now...!

I groaned.

* * *

(Naruto P.O.V.)

I watched in amusement as a blushing Taku-chan and Chibi-Nagi came walking towards me. I turned to Chibi-Nagi as Taku-chan sat on a rock.

"Ok... now that we're alone..."

I did a fast sequence of seals and placed up a silence and a seal that would send everyone away, leaving the three of us alone.

"Alright... Now Chibi-Nagi, now that we're alone, I'm gonna explain the use about being a Hanyou, got it?"

Chibi-Nagi seemed to get it as he now produced a worried face and sat down on the grass as I poofed out a blackboard, surprising the two kids in front of me again. I quickly drew two pictures of a Demon and a Human.

"Now, lessee... where to start... Ah! Here we go. Ok, Demons are usually manifestations of dark thought of Humans, such as Revenge, Hatred, Lust, Greed, and such, right?"

Seeing Chibi-Nagi nod as well as his pet Okojo.

"Wrong."

That got them confused to the point that Taku-chan had to lie down and rest her head. I smirked.

"See, Demons have been around since before civilization have been found. Now in the beginning, there was one Demon, which was then separated into nine Demons, known as the Bijuus (14) for their number of tails. Ichibi on Shukaku (15), Nibi no Bakeneko (16), Sanbi no Kyodaigame (17), Yonbi no Saru (18), Gobi no Irukauma (19), Rokubi no Namekuji (20), Nanabi no Kabutomushi (21), Hachibi no Kyogyuu (22), and Kyuubi no Youko."

Chibi-Nagi nodded as I continued.

"Now, after a thousand years, all but two remained. The Hachibi and the Kyuubi. Don't ask how the others disappeared, it's complicated. Anyway, these two Demons had to work together to get rid of a bigger threat then they, again, don't ask, it's complicated. Well, after years of battling, the Youki that the two unleashed was enough to create more Demons... though it wasn't intentional.

"Anyway, with all the demons around, the Hachibi had no choice but to create a new realm for the Demons to lurk and live in. With that, the two reaming Bijuus had a plan. The Hachibi will remain in the Demon realm to keep the Demons on check while the Kyuubi remained in the Human Realm, to make sure that no Demons had passed the borders."

I paused to let the kids absorb what has been said and continued, drawing arrows between the Demon and Human pictures I drew earlier.

"Now to the hard part. Hanyous. Hanyous are basically the offspring of one Demon parent and one Human parent. Though that is the most basic way for Hanyous to be born, there are actually three ways.

"The first is easy enough, intercourse. An example will be Hanyou-ch-... I mean, Setsuna-chan, as you guys call her. She's basically an offspring of one Human and one Demon from the Crow Tribe. Though why the white wings, when crows have black, I have no idea. But she is one whatsoever...

"The second way is through Sealing or Absorption. I am a perfect example of both, though later on I became full Demon. Who was sealed inside me and whom I absorbed is none of your concern, and hopefully, never will be. Though I did have someone sealed inside me ever since I was born. And then on my 16th birthday, I absorbed the Demon who was inside me partially; and then on my 20th, fully.

"The third and most popular way is through injection. An example will be you, Chibi-Nagi, seeing as I injected some of my blood into yours. As you can see, Demonic blood has the power to both heal quickly, give temporary powers until one is comfortable, and then transformation. The Demonic blood, you see, can transform the one it is inside of into a Hanyou, or, if the biter wishes, full Demon. That also happened to Chibi-chan, seeing as she was bitten by another Vampire, and transformed fully into one. Anyway, that's all the facts about Hanyous, so onto how you can control it..."

I grinned, making Chibi-Nagi shiver.

"Over the next few months, I plan to train you in the way of the Demons. Not make you a partial time killer, mind you, but into one who can fully use his powers to the fullest. I'm planning on teaching Hanyou-chan too, so you won't be alone. Anyway, what Demon Hanyou are you? Well, since I am a Kitsune, you're a Kitsune Hanyou, you getting all this or am I going too fast for ya?"

Chibi-Nagi nodded, though Taku-chan seemed to have lost it as she had a blank face staring at me, blushing at the same time. I raised a brow at her as I walked up to her.

* * *

(Asuna P.O.V.)

W-wow... Th-that Whisker guy is cu-... WAIT! Wh-what the hell am I talking about! I like Takahata-sensei! B-but... this Naruto is ho-... CHOTTO!

Dammit... what's wrong with me! All that happened was that I stared at him for a few minutes when I woke up and all of a sudden, I feel like I love him! Gah! I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM!

But... W-wow... h-he... looks... pretty cute when he's lecturing...

...

Sigh... H-he looks so... ho-...

"Oi, Taku-chan, you there?"

I blink my eyes to see several inches from me, the face of the man I was checking out...

Wait...

What...?

* * *

(Naruto P.O.V.)

I watched in amusement as Taku-chan's face turned even more redder than Hinata-chan's. It really is fun teasing girls, especially when they are so innocent and never experienced love the _real_ way. And although I only had it once, I'm already an expert at it, since I can learn stuff and absorb it like a sponge.

Almost innocently, I placed my forehead against Taku-chan's. "Hmm... You're not getting a fever or anything... you sure you didn't eat somethin' funny?"

I breathed out purposely, making Taku-chan blush harder than before. I watched with a grin as Taku-chan started losing it, banging her head against the wall. Never thought she was that strong, if that mini crater the shape of her forehead meant anything...

I had to intervene as she brought up a huge rock to drop on her head.

"Whoa-whoa! Watch it!" I yelled, grabbing the rock before she could hurt herself again. It was then that Chibi-Nagi started asking if Taku-chan ate one of those chocolates that was on his desk. As Taku-chan nodded, I laughed as she glared at me.

"What the hell are you laughing about! You're the one who gave me that chocolate in the first place!"

"Well you were the one who was after me, so I had to distract you one way or another, right?" I laughed as I ran from an angered Taku-chan. Chibi-Nagi watched in awe as I managed to jump 20 feet into the air, landing on one of the lamp posts.

"Get back down here so I can punish you!"

"Aww... Never thought you were one to think like that Taku-chan!"

She blushed as I grinned, jumping from one lamp post to another. "Well, I gotta go talk to Chibi-chan about something, so see ya!"

I continued laughing as Taku-chan started yelling at me. Man, I haven't had this much fun in a looooong time!

* * *

(Later...)

I jumped in front of Chibi-chan's house and knocked. That robotic girl was the one who opened it as I asked for Chibi-chan. She let me enter and I immediately shut her down for 24 hours. As she power down, I smirked, going upstairs. That was before pulling out a Genjutsu (23) spell on all the "living" dolls, including Zero-chan (24). I entered the Chibi-chan's room to see her reading a familiar book.

I grinned as I placed several seals around. She took noticed of the seals and looked up, glaring as soon as she laid her eyes on me.

"What do you want Uzumaki?"

I smirked evilly. "Why, I came to fulfill that promise I made..."

She took notice of the smirk and back up. "Wh-what are you doing...?"

I looked up, holding a rope. "Hm? I told you, I'm gonna fulfill that promise..."

"Th-this isn't how I pictured it though..."

I shook my head. "Chibi-chan, Chibi-chan, you obviously don't remember the deal, don't you?"

She had a confused look, so I sighed.

* * *

(Flashback~/3rd P.O.V.)

Naruto looked up to see a 20-yr-old girl with blonde hair staring back at him. She wore black clothing and was holding a doll that had green hair, two butcher knives, and maid clothing. Naruto grinned.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Evangel... to what honor do I have to thee?"

Eva glared. "Let's fight..."

Naruto frowned. "Fight...? You say that if you think you can defeat me..."

Eva smirked. "Very well then, how about we make this a bet? If I win, you shall be my servant for an eternity!"

Naruto grinned. "And if _I_ win...?"

Eva thought for a bit. "Eh, I supposed you may have your way with me..." She said, shrugging. That made Naruto grin like a pervert. "You sure...?"

That grin made Eva a bit off edge, but she nodded. He grinned wider. "Wow... I've never been this excited since the last time I had that Ramen contest back at Japan... Ehehehahahahaha! Very well! Let's roll, shall we? 10... 9..."

Eva blinked as Naruto started counting down. Suddenly, he vanished. She widened her eyes as Naruto appeared behind her, death in his eyes.

"3-2-1, GO!"

With that, Naruto slammed his fist against her stomach, making her cough blood. She grunted and attacked back.

* * *

(3 minutes later...)

Naruto stood above Eva as she slowly drew her breath.

"H-how...?"

Naruto grinned. "First of all, you weren't prepared for the unexpected. As my late teacher would say, 'Always expect the unexpected...' Second of all, you were greatly underestimating me, even as you knew who I was all along. And thirdly, that bet just made me all jumpy and I wanted to win..."

Eva glared at him a she stood up. "Well... I suppose I lost... Are you going to have that payment now?"

To her surprise, Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I rather wait until you blossom some more. You're like what, only 100? I had a grandmother half that age and she was as strong as a high-level Demon. Come on, if you're a vampire, at least show what you're made up. But don't worry, I'll come back and collect my reward later... Chibi-chan..."

That made Eva tweak. "What. Did. You. Call. Me...?"

Naruto smirked. "Eh... what? You no like being called Chibi-chan? Well too bad! From now on, I'm gonna call you Chibi-chan, got it?" With that, he started to leave via Hiraishin.

"Well, I'll see you the time I come back... Later!" With that he vanished.

* * *

(Flashback End/Naruto P.O.V.)

Chibi-chan had a shocked face as she back up. "Y-you don't mean...!"

I grinned. "Yup, like promised, I'm gonna have my _way_ with you..."

I listened as Chibi-chan started screaming out the robot's name and Zero-chan's name, as well as a bunch of other dolls' names. I shook my head. "Too bad Chibi-chan, I disabled all their abilities, so right now, we're alone..."

I watched as Chibi-chan stood up and run for the window, only to be bounced right back. "Too late, that seal I released was an Isolation Seal, no one can get in, and no one can get out unless I say so..."

I grinned as I ruffled her hair, putting in Chakra at the same time. "Ah don't worry about it..."

She scoffed as she backed off. "I-if you think I'll let you have your way with me, think agai-..."

*POOF*

Suddenly, a cloud surrounded Chibi-chan as she transformed into a 16-yr-old girl. "Wh-wha... What the hell did you-... Ah...!" I smirked as she started to sweat and blush at the heat generating insider her. She moved her hands and legs unconsciously as her movement got limited. Drool came out of her mouth as she breathed in hard. "Wh-what the hell... Pant... did you do to me... Pant... Uzumaki...?"

I grinned. "Ah, nothing serious. I just transformed you into a 16-yr-old and also applied something I would like to call Demonic Harmones..."

A sly smile came in as I watched her eyes widen. Oh it's fun seeing those kinds of eyes. Those eyes that kept saying "WTF" and the likes.

I stepped closer and Chibi-chan crawled back. I stepped one, she crawled back one. We continued this sequence until Chibi-chan bumped into my clone, said-clone holding her in place. She tried to struggle, but the seal I placed on her restricted her movements. I smiled greatly as I snapped the rope in my hand.

"D-damn you Uzumaki...! Pant... L-let me out of this...! Pant... I... I have scho-..."

"Then forget about it..."

"Wha...?"

"I mean that the seal I also applied is the Time-Sealing Jutsu. Meaning that time in here is gonna be slower than the time outside. And besides, I did say that it was gonna be a long 13-hr night, right? Or do you want it longer?"

I watched in amusement as she continued to struggle. I raised a brow as she smirked.

"So how are we going to do it? You going to do that puny one-side? Or are you-..."

"Chibi-chan, Chibi-chan... Who said anything about it being one-sided...?" I said, more clones appearing beside me. The eyes she was giving me was priceless as I grinned evilly. "The answer's no... It's gonna be... a Gang Bang..."

I grinned wider as she tried to struggle again. "Oh, and don't worry, you won't get pregnant, I just intend on stealing your innocence and making it all mine..." I said, walking closer to Chibi-chan to tie her.

With that, that night was filled with lots of moans and screams. Ahahahahahahaha!

* * *

(The Next Day...)

I walked in class, grinning at Chibi-chan who was blushing and glaring at me at the same time, turning away and mumbling about "Stupid Fox..." and "Insane Stamina" and all that crap. I turned to Chibi-Nagi as he took roll. I yawned a bit and slept, not caring about anything else.

I woke up to the sound of girls chattering about Chibi-Nagi finally confessing to someone. I groaned and woke up with a frown as the girls in front of me suddenly looked at Chuugoku-chan as she confusingly looked at them, not knowing what was going on. I sighed and got up, getting everyone's attention, only to lose it as I left.

* * *

(Later...)

I walked outside to see Chuugoku-chan and Chibi-Nagi grappling. I took a whiff and smelled several of Chibi-Nagi's students nearby. I sighed in annoyance as I watched everything play out, the conclusion being going to the bowling alley. I shrugged as I followed.

* * *

(Later...)

I sweat-dropped at Shota-chan's determination as the contest between her and Chuugoku-chan commenced, along with Honya-chan and Pinky-chan (25). I sighed and shrugged as I walked tot eh nearest restroom. As I arrived, though, I overheard four girls whispering about Chibi-Nagi's love for Chuugoku-chan. I shook my head.

How stupid can they be?

I exited the bathroom and found Chibi-Nagi and Chuugoku-chan together. I also smelled a bunch of other girls around, too. I sighed as I walked up to the two so-called "lovers".

"Oi, Chibi-Nagi!"

Chibi-Nagi turned to me as well as Chuugoku-chan. "What's taking you so long? Weren't you going to ask Chuugoku-chan to help you out?"

Chibi-Nagi sheepishly chuckled. "Ah, but... with all these distractions, it was kinda hard of asking..."

I gestured. "Then go ahead..."

"Nnh... Right... A-ano, Ku Fei-san..."

"Nnh?"

"W-will you... um..."

I groaned in annoyance as I slapped Chibi-Nagi's back. "Chibi-Nagi wants to ask if you can teach him Chinese Martial Arts, is that ok with you?"

Chuugoku-chan blinked before laughing. "Ahahaha, that all? Of course! I like strong men, you become strong enough, I'll let you be my son-in-law!"

"S-son-in-law...?"

I smiled as I left the two, my job done. I yawned and headed back home. Which is currently nowhere.

...

Oh great...

* * *

(Later...)

I yawned as I walked through the hallways, my back hurting like hell. Well, that's what I get for sleeping on the tree. I continued walking when I bumped into a girl. Well, literally. Actually, the girl ran into me so hard, it was because of my fast reflexes and sturdy body that I was able to stay standing. But the girl was unlucky as she fell onto the ground.

I looked down to see Pinky-chan. "Ah, Pinky-chan, what'cha-..."

I shocked as the girl got up and ran off in record speed, even greater than a certain bowl-cut guy. I blinked for a bit before shrugging, heading for Konoe's office.

I learned to greatly regret that, as that damn perverted old man kept requesting me to sleep with Konoka-chan.

* * *

(The next morning, approximately 2:00 A.M.)

I yawned louder than before as I left the office.

It appeared that it was decided that I stay with Chibi-chan. Oh the fun things that will come along, aheheheheh...

I continued to walk out and breathed in the morning air. Ahhh... I just love those kind of air, fills me with feelings of good old times. As I walked towards the World Tree, I noticed Chibi-chan, Chibi-Nagi, and Pinky-chan over at the World Tree, talking about... I don't know, stuff?

I was about to walk over and see what's was going on before Chibi-Nag yelled something about not having another Master, and only doing so to find a way to fight. I frowned and sighed as Chibi-chan walked off, saying that she really wasn't looking for an apprentice anyway. What a poor liar. Though it looked like Chibi-Nagi took the bait, while Pinky-chan was... what _is_ she doing?

Wanting to intervene, I stopped when Pinky-chan and Chibi-chan started fighting about who was more childish than the other. I smiled as I took out a popcorn out of nowhere. This should be interesting.

I frowned when Cha-chan (27) started attacing Chibi-Nagi and knocked him to the corner. I watched further as Chibi-chan and her "servants" walked away, Hanyou-chan, Taku-chan and Konoka-chan running to Chibi-Nagi and Pinky-chan. Sighing, I walked away, thinking about living arrangement for now, since Chibi-chan is clearly angry about the whole "apprentice" thing...

* * *

(Next day)

I watched as Chuugoku-chan trained Chibi-Nagi. Seeing Hanyou-chan walking towards me from the corner of my eye, I smirked. "S'up Hanyou-chan..."

She flinched as I turned to her. "So, what'cha wanna talk about?"

Hanyou-chan took a minute to think about something before asking, "How do you know Ojou-sama?"

I blinked as the other girls and Chibi-Nagi turned their attentions towards me. Besides Konoka-chan though. It seems that this question has been in their minds for quite a while.

"Heh~, so you wanna know more about my relationship between Konoka-chan and me, huh?"

Seeing the nods, I smirked, deciding to mess with them a little.

"Well, let's just say that me and Konoka-chan are..." I walked to Konoka-chan, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "... fiancés and are gonna be married next month!"

"NANIIIII~!"

"Aww, Oji-san, you...!" Konoka-chan said, hitting me with a mallet, effectively making me bleed, as I laughed. "Ohahaha, you should've seen the look on your faces! Ahahaha! Now I really wished I had the Sharingan in my disposal or a camera! Ahahahahaha!"

Hanyou-chan glared at me as the others stared at me still shocked. I waved it off as I began to tell my story.

"Fine, you wanna know more? Here, Laxus Visum Maximum Somnium (26)..."

Suddenly, everyone fell to the ground as I snickered, closing my eyes and going to dream land myself.

* * *

(Flash Back!)

I smiled as everyone looked around to find themselves back at Kyoto. Suddenly, Past-Me arrived and looked around. The girls immediately blushed while Chibi-Nagi looked in awe at how masculine I was. Well, I guess I was...

Here I am, back in the past about 14 years ago, still rogue with a 900 million dollar bounty on my head. Lol, that was fun, the bounty hunt. They were awesome as hell and very, VERY fun to tease, especially Chibi-chan. Lol.

Anyway, back on track. I was quite built, in a female's opinion, VERY built. I had red fur on my arms and large, sharp claws instead of nails and fingers. My legs were covered with my jeans, what? I do have to protect my member, you know. Behind me was a single tail, and no, I didn't unleash all nine, since I don't want EVERY singly BOUNTY all around me. My fox ears were high above my blonde hair and my eyes red and slit. I guess in a girl's opinion, I'm, with a capital "H", H-O-T.

Anyway, I gestured the other to follow Past-Me to the Konoe Manor. Apparently, I was summoned to kill someone. Who, I wouldn't tell.

When we arrived at the designiated room, both Konoka-chan and Hanyou-chan gasped as they recognized this room. I mean, who wouldn't? It's Konoka-chan's own room, for Kami's sake!

Yep, you guessed right. I was summoned to kill my own niece. Now, I guess you're wondering why I'm being ordered to kill my own niece? Well, technically, she's not even my niece... I mean, I barely even knew she even existed before I was summoned. Then again, not many people were strong enough to summon me, and that white-haired kid sure was creepy, even for me...

Back on track, the girls and Chibi-Nagi looked on with shock as I prepared to kill lil' baby Konoka-chan, but before I could, however, Eishun-of-the-Past came to save the day!

Not.

I quickly subdued him, and before I could even inflict damage, more help came. Past-Me was clearly annoyed as he, I, he... Ugh, whatever, I'm just gonna go with 1st POV, dammit.

Anyway, I was annoyed, so I growled out and prepared to escape. Well, that was before I came back secretly. I was surprised at how familial they were, even though they were clearly not family. It sorta reminded me of myself when I was younger and still human, having no families of my own, I had to make my own out of my friends and peers and teachers.

So yeah, I confronted them, told them everything about the white-haired kid, who was ironically the first reincarnation of Emo-Bouya, and we quickly became friends. I mean, I even asked if I could join their team! And when asked why should I, when I'm only a summon, I grinned, saying that even though I was summoned, I was never meant to be summoned, so even if my job was finished, I would be staying here until I find a way back to wherever I came, which is nowhere, mind you. And then I asked if I could stay with Eishun for a while, along with Konoka-chan, and they agreed. Hell, baby Konoka-chan even looked like Hinata-chan! So of course I was going to keep her alive! I'm not _that_ cold-blooded, mind you!

So yeah, I ended my dream, and we all woke up.

* * *

(End Flash Back!)

I opened my eyes just in time to see Pinky-chan come walking with Kangofu-chan (27), with a whole lot of boxes. I raised a brow as Pinky-chan started feeding Chibi-Nagi and wondered if her intelligence even existed as she started feeding _too_ much. Then started thinking that she had _no_ brains as Chibi-Nagi became plump and fat as Chouji, and then skinny bones as Nagato.

I shook my head as I headed for Chibi-Nagi. "I'll handle this..."

As I reached Chibi-Nagi, I muttered about damn girls being _too_ reliable that they start destroying the man without even noticing it. I've seen it happening, trust me... Ugh... I won't forget those torturous Soldier Pills that Sakura made for me... Ugh...

I grabbed Chibi-Nagi's head and, using Chakra, accelerated his demonic blood, and had him back to regular health. He thanked me and I watched as he and the girls talked about the fight, and Pinky-chan's selection test for the gymnastics.

I smirked, remembering the good old times _we_ had to do gymnasium. Now THAT was awesome.

I watched in amusement as Pinky-chan did a small demonstration and noted how flexible she was. If her relationship with Chibi-Nagi keeps up, he'll have another Pactio partner very soon.

I blinked.

Sweat-dropping, I stopped and planted a hand on my face. _Aww great... Now I'm turning into Ero-Sennin_ (28)_..."_

* * *

(Next morning)

I watched from a top the World Tree as Chibi-Nagi and Pinky-chan practiced for their big day. Sighing, I turned to the Tree. "What do you think'll happen, Sekai-chan (29)?"

The Tree bristled as I nodded.

"Really? I think so too."

*Bristle*

"WHAT! Really! I have a descendant among the girls! WHICH ONE, TELL ME!"

*Bristle*

"EEEHH~! But why not!"

*Bristle*

"Hmph... Fine... Anyway, it was nice talking to you, Sekai-chan, I'll see you later..."

*Bristle*

"No, I won't go on a date with you. Geez, sometimes you gotta learn to let go..."

With that, I jumped off the World Tree and began walking off. Hearing a scream, I turned and quickly held my nose as I saw Pinky-chan upside-down with some sticks holding onto her panties. Chibi-Nagi was also upside-down and was starting out good, until that scream stopped him and the sticks started pelting him. Chuugoku-chan was wearing a beard-mustache combo.

Deciding to watch further, I watched as they headed for a forest filled with moving wooden dummies, and Chibi-Nagi started off good, again, until Pinky-chan got pushed in and had her panties pulled by one of the dummies. Then Chibi-Nagi got punched.

I sighed and shook my head as I smelled something. Looking up, and phased out and fazed just between Roukyuu-chan (30) and Oyogu-chan (31), shocking the two of them and the others.

"Ah, Naruto-san-..."

I sniffed around and closed in to Chibi-Nagi, who was starting to get nervous.

It was then I got my suspicious answered for me. Jabbing him on the forehead with a finger, I said, "You never took a bath, did you... Gaki?"

The girls gasped as Taku-chan glared at Chibi-Nagi, who was shaking in fear.

"W-well. Um... uh... with all the training and teaching... I uh... Uh-..."

In one quick movement, I grabbed him and headed for the showers.

"No excuses kid! You're taking a bath, and that's final, you hear me!"

"Awuuu, l-let go of me, Naruto-san!"

"A 'No's a 'No'! You're taking a bath whether you like it or not! Seriously, you act like my kit sometimes!"

"HIEEEEEE!"

* * *

(Bath)

I watched in amusement as the girls, unknowingly, washed themselves in front of me.

Seriously, it's only been, what? A day or two, and already, I'm loving this school. I turned to my left and watched Taku-chan wash Chibi-Nagi. I chuckled as it reminded me of myself and my kit as we were bathing, and he would always run away.

Though that went downhill when I heard Pinky-chan ask if Taku-chan was dating the Kid. Seriously, what goes through these girls' minds nowadays...?

Smelling a few scents, I immediately use Henge (32) and transformed into Naruko-chan, my female counterpart. I would've force Henge Chibi-Nagi, but felt that it would be more hilarious watching what happens.

Sure enough, Shota-chan, Heijou-chan (33) and Mune-chan (34) walked in and noticed both Taku-chan and Pinky-chan knocking Chibi-Nagi behind their bare backs. What a lucky-ass kid.

I watched in amusement as the two brightly-colored-hair girls began discussing about how to get out and then their small fight about Chibi-Nagi's male pride and joy. If I had been doing Ero-Sennin's wishes, this would be pot gold. Unfortunately, I am.

I suddenly burst out laughing as the three got caught after a while.

* * *

(Next day)

I sat on the stair railing with Zero-chan on my head as Chibi-chan and Cha-chan discussed about the match.

Then Chibi-Nagi came and Chibi-chan addressed the rules.

"Ok, then listen up! The rules are that you are to hit Chachamaru with just one hit using your Kung-Fu! There is no time limit unless you die and can't move anymore or you hit Chachamaru, understood!"

I grinned, seeing the flaw in her rules, and it looked like Chibi-Nagi did too.

I watched as the fight commenced, though I didn't realize that I was grinning like a mad man before Chibi-chan asked me about it.

"Huh? I'm grinning?" Feeling my own face, I grinned wider. "Oh yeah... Ahehehehe..."

Chibi-chan frowned. "So... what's so funny?"

I grinned even wider, if that was possible. "Let's see... I wonder why...?"

I trailed off, trying to have Chibi-chan die from trying to figure out what I'm trying to say. Sure enough, she was figdeting here and there before finally yelling, "Just say it already, dammit!"

I grinned. This is truly a fun and interesting year. "Eh... let's just say that there is one teensy, weensy flaw to your rule of book, and it looks like Chibi-Nagi got it as well."

Chibi-chan looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I merely pointed at the fighting direction as Chibi-chan looked at that direction. It appeared that Chibi-Nagi seemed down for the count. "Heh, is that all you can do, huh? Hmph, whatever. Just go wash up and get out of here..."

She was about to walk away when I stopped her, turning her around to face Chibi-Nagi again, who was standing up. "Wha-...!"

"N-not... yet... I'm... not d-dead yet...!"

"Huh? What are you talking about...? The match is over, just go wash up and go to bed...!"

Chibi-Nagi grinned as I smirked. "The condition is 'until I die', neh? That means there _is_ no time limit!"

"Wh-wha! D-don't tell me you're!"

"Ah, give it up, Chibi-chan. Chibi-Nagi's the type to never give up until he gets what he wants. I know that kind of look. That's the look of someone who never gives up and keeps pushing forward. Heh, I can tell that we're really going to have fun when training..."

Chibi-chan glared at me. "You knew this!"

I shrugged. "Hey, your fault for not realizing the flaw in your condition."

I watched in amusement as Chibi-Nagi kept going, determined to hit Cha-chan once. The girls, however, were wincing at all the hits Chibi-Nagi's getting, and even Chibi-chan was getting worried about it. _"Fools..." _I thought, shaking my head. Chibi-Nagi's not gonna stop, I'll tell you that.

I watched as Pinky-chan gave out her small speech of determination and grinned a Cha-chan was momentarily moved a bit as Chibi-Nagi went for the punch.

"Ah... Chach-..."

*BOK*

I grinned in satisfaction as Chibi-Nagi land a hit. Sitting on the ground, I waited as everyone surrounded Chibi-Nagi, and waited some more before leaving, grinning. "Well, this is it Kid... I'll be waiting for you to sprout some more before training you in the Demon Arts... Wait for it, then..."

I then left via Hiraishin.

* * *

(Next day)

I leaned against the wall as Chibi-Nagi and Taku-chan talked with Nomu-chan and Honya-chan about the whereabouts of Nagi. Looking at the map, I noticed that I knew this place. I grinned.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

Ignisha: And done! I decided that I'm going to make a Trilogy One-shots, and if that doesn't work, then a Tetralogy, and if not, you get the message. So yeah. Next one will come out whenever I feel like it. So now... TRANSLATIONS!

* * *

(1): Chibi-Chan = Eva, what Naruto calls Eva.

(2): "Kami Bunshin no Jutsu." = "Paper Clone Technique."

(3): Hebi-Teme = Orochimaru; Hebi = Snake; Teme = Bastard

(4): Shotakon = people who have a certain attraction to younger boys or boys with a small physical stature.

(5): Nisshi-chan = Kazumi; Nisshi = Journal

(6): Shota-chan = Ayaka (Iincho)

(7): Zenhan-chan = Fuuka; Zenhan = First half

(8): Kouhan-chan = Fumika; Kouhan = Second half

(9): "Sharingan" = "Copy Wheel Eye", Kekkai Genkai of the Uchiha Clan

(10): Honya-chan = Nodoka; Honya = Bookstore

(11): E-chan = Haruna; E = Draw

(12): Nomu-chan = Yue; Nomu = Drink

(13): Harisen = Fan

(14): Bijuu = Tailed Beasts

(15): Ichibi on Shukaku = One-Tailed Tanuki

(16): Nibi no Bakeneko = Two-Tailed Monster Cat

(17): Sanbi no Kyodaigame = Three-Tailed Turtle

(18): Yonbi no Saru = Four-Tailed Monkey

(19): Gobi no Irukauma = Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse

(20): Rokubi no Namekuji = Six-Tailed Slug

(21): Nanabi no Kabutomushi = Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle

(22): Hachibi no Kyogyuu = Eight-Tailed Giant Ox

(23): Genjutsu = Illusion

(24): Zero-chan = Chachazero

(25): Pinky-chan = Makie

(26): "Laxus Visum Maximum Somnium" = "Wide-Viewed Dream Land"

(27): Kangofu-chan = Ako; Kangofu = Nurse

(28): Ero-Sennin = Jiraiya; Ero = Pervert; Sennin = Sage

(29): Sekai-chan = World Tree (LOL); Sekai = World

(30): Roukyuu-chan = Yuna; Roukyuu – Basketball

(31): Oyogu-chan = Akira; Oyogu = Swim

(32): "Henge no Jutsu" = "Transformation Jutsu"

(33): Heijou-chan = Natsumi; Heijou = Normal

(34): Mune-chan = Shizuna; Mune = Breasts

* * *

Ignisha: And done! CLIFFY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
